It has been proposed to perform processing based on a database in which an HDMI CEC logical address, an HDMI CEC physical address, and the like of each HDMI device are registered in association with a home network including an HDMI cluster (HDMI network) formed in each room (see, for example, Patent Document 1). For example, it becomes possible to display, for each HDMI cluster, an HDMI device in the HDMI cluster and a connection status of this HDMI device on a mobile device on the basis of this database.